mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Toreus Rhann and the Thuvian Rangers Chapter 10: The Den
Prince Toreus Rhann opened the big oak door of Mackean’s Den.Galaxean Glow Globes flared murkily on the darkenned in the tavern, where the free citizens of the east held a drink or two,with other less reputable members of Arcadean society. ‘’Guider’’Toreus Rhann thought’’Perimeter scan,pronto.’’ ‘’Affirmative.Scanning now.’’the Guider reported. Toreus Rhanns visors were still active giving trajectory logging of the intire room,while mapping parametter of everything and everyone in the place.Nothing seemed of any immediate threat. ‘’Imfomation Warrior Prince,everythings clear of danger;;the guider imformed him’’for now. ‘’Conclusion;you can proceed safely.’’the gem concluded. ‘’Thanks’’the Thuvian simply replied. and walked on,keeping an eye out for any possible,hidden dangers not detected by the Guider. Prince Toreus Rhann and the Thuvian Rangers Chapter 10: The Den The MacKhain’s Den, was nearly empty-save a few drunken moron’s too stupid to leave the city. There was the Zhankhearian Barkeep-Frackeer Moosekall ,with dark, jet black hair and long goatee whose notice, he hoped to not be noticed by the cities new rulers and his wife Danalla a fat red head, once an exotic dancers, in her youth, worked here’s ago, when she was shapely and then pleasant to look at-whose family would side with Wallaces-if only to keep their business going on. And situated somewhere in the middle of the tavern floor, was two idiots-Tyrhainean Mercenaries- of the Vanarian province, who came to learn the art of was from Arcadians. Tyrhaineans -tall, Super warrior-some say, have the blood of the Kalladon of the ancient Terran Federation homeworld, who hail from various parts of Pangea and other parts of the sphere, brave warrior, but often too stupid to know, when it was time to flee. These were two local, idiots-Kragg O’Malley and his idiot brother Karg O’Malley. These two Tyrhaineans were always in here, doing this kind of thing, every night. The two Tyrhaineans situated here, to learn the arts of wars, but learned more the art of drinking instead-something their idiot of parents, refused to dischourage. like his own mother and father did almost since the young princes birth. Two small yet muscular bouncers, both of them Thulians, looked at him with curiosity. They no doubt wondered if they could win a fight with the big outlander. Toreus had no concern. Unlike these Neanderthals he had no interest in fighting just as a means of proving his manhood. He knew that he could fight and win and that was just a fact of life. He smiled at the cavemen. They did not return the gesture. Thulians smiled but never at strangers. That and an inveterate conservativism were what led to their extinction on all but a few worldlines. He moved past them and scanned the room.Several women,at one table near by, were looking at Prince Toreus-admiring how tall and handsome he was.Two women began whispering to one another-sharing secrets as how cute they thought he was and how muscular he was or nice sized packet-stuff like that,which unknown them,the Thuvian could hear,despite their efforts to conceal such private conversions. It was crowded. People were lined up two deep along the bar, mostly wearing the military fashions favored by mercs.Some were Joveans from the near by Jovean Worldplate,while others were Gholemoids,also the same place-both were allies of one another.Others were a mixture of other near by nations- Vanderheim mercenairies,At the back of the room were tables and those were crowded.One was some effeninant silver haired,in a silvery winged helmet,with an effeninant goutee,who called himself Warlord Oliver Travers Magee.Next to him was some naggy,brunette frigid bitch Tamara Frost of somewhere north of Arcadia and a black warrior Mashulla Machesta ,sporting an Aphro hair style of some Cameroon Warriors with his right hand missing.Behind them was Olsenn Mockie,of the Mhovean Provinces along with Tundro Swartz,drunk on Aquilonean wine-half passed on a table beyond them.It was them singing badly ‘’Piss em all,piss it all up against the wall.’’Colonel Magee, claimed to come from outside the Sphere,on something called an SR 71 rocket plane,while spying on the enemy on other Terran Worldline,where the Taurons occupied the world..His real mission,was to sell the top secret spy to the commies and defect to their country,but what really happened was his trijectory flew him into a rogue Tauron stargate to Terra-Prime and that was the end of those plans.Behind him was Major Thuntard Jenson,of the Jhenarean Cavery with bimbo stripper girlfreind Princess Minko Akheeko and her trained pet Igloo the Mhokhainean Treebeast.All three had fled the distant Worldplate of Anarchia,after having ravaged a few small cities and towns across the Northern Amerhindian Continent and were wanted by the local authorities of that world,plus the New Genisis Bunker Survey Teams,trying to help clean messes barbarians like created across their world destroying and vandalizing anything and everyone in their way.Jenson sat,in his Sabertooth Cat vest,sporting his Hockey hair,drinking Drakhonean wine coolers with asian companion.Igloo the Mhokhainean Treebeast,was simply getting gooned on Mister Brick Energy Pop,holding the bottles steady with both hands and feet,like a big,brown bear,that resembled,except his racoon like eyes-getting drunk on these high sugary,energy drinks by the dozen.Prince Toreus Rhann,knew of their reputation and understood it wasn’t much beyond dirty mercenary bandits,robbing from the rich and giving nothing to the poor,but burning and pillaging their towns and cities. ‘’By the Lord of Light.’’Jenson splat.’’this stuff tastes like poog water.’’ ‘’Thuntard.Your the stupid one who ordered it.’’Princess Minkoo shoot back ‘’Don’t call me stupid woman.’’Jenson grunted ‘’Or you’ll get the back of my hand again like the last time.’’OIgloo the Mhokhainean Treebeast just sat there,throwing another bottle on the floor and openning another on,saying Grahh grahh grahh grahhhhhhhhhhh. At one far end sat three big humanoid mammoths, sipping Throvian Sweet Peanut flavored dark beer with their trunks. One or two eyeing the Thulians nervously. Thulians and Rheticulans—the mammoths—were ancient enemies.Prince Toreus simply passed them off,think no harm yet-nothing yet anyway and moved on. On most worldlines where the two had co-existed in ancient times one had been the pray of the other. Only on the Rheticulan plate, where pachyderm evolution had exceeded that of primates had the pachyderms won.They were not to be confused the Yhogg-Khoshaah-an ancient pachyderm like winged beings from some elder world,who faught Khathulean Slavers,few save members of the Legion of Time Sorcerers and other Elder beings can limitted contact with. Somewhere a group of Cha-Khund,dressed in leather soldiers uniforms ,were making merry along in the back,by themselves.The Cha-Khund were an a Primate based species,on a world,where apes evolved into humanoid creatures, with human-like intelligence and speech to that flurished across the planet. ‘’Grogg-makes good Sleemoth’’one Mungo said tosting to his wooden mug saying ‘’Apes Rule.’’The Cha-Khund,tollerated humanois species,but because their bigotry did like any of them,including Neanderthals or Neanderthuleans as some called them.’ ’The only good human is a dead human.Mungo..’’Kershack said ‘’Hahahahaha.’’Another one grinned,bear with his longwhite fangs ,with strait humanoid teeth between. Of course on most worldlines, save those maintained by the Sidairean Preservers the Neanderthals had lost, only to be remembered as the dwarves of ancient legends. At the next table over were four Jovian Primitives—one of each color, blue, green, yellow and red.Colors in their society,often gave distinction of class status and country locatiuon.A leftover from their time of slave obeience to the Jovian Corporation Mining Guide. A blue Jove and a yellow one were arm wrestling. Neither seemed to be making progress beating the other. Joves came from a high gravity plate that imitated the field of their home world and were ferociously strong in the lighter gravity of the Arcadian plate. At the next table he spotted his old friend, Khotharr Khonn Jr, with another man. Good, he was here and that man would be the agent of House Taylor that he was here to meet. Toreus Rhann moved toward the bar, casually, trying to scan the room for possible RAMP agents. He spotted no obvious opposition reps. Over the bar hung a blue cloud of smoke—tobacco and other weeds that people smoked for dubious reasons. Such behavior was allowed in MacKean’s Den. No one was going to tell any of these soldiers of fortune that they were not allowed to smoke. And smoke they did. The ceiling was stained with nicotine and THC and so was the mirror behind the bar. Toreus—not a smoker by any stretch—found the smell sour and annoying. Toreus moved to the bar, still scanning the room to see who moved with him.A few of the mercenaries looked up and noticed the tall,powerfully built Thuvian walk by their table.A few of the female warriors,also looked,but with a more admiring eye,than the men or least ways Toreus Rhann hoped so.Suddendly ,someone bumped into him from behind,bringing the Ranger out of his quandary. An electric shock of alarm ran through his body. Someone had managed to get close to him without his noticing it. He turned around and looked down into the green eyes of a red haired, muscular woman with large breasts. She looked back up at him ,tossing her wild mane affentionately and gave a lopsided smile ,with full scarlet lips that showed one deep dimple. She was incomparibly beautiful Toreus Rhann thought and the sight of her and the smell of her perfume made him wish that he were not here on serious business.The Thuvian got the sense she liked him,as her eyes folowed the Thuvian as the Prince walked toward her direction. Her well turned body was clad in a light blue and red fish scaled suit that could easily convert to full body armor on command. Even within this ill lite bar,the Thuvian could tell ,that she was a warrior, no doubt about that Toreus thought. Excellant lady soldier,the big Thuvian surmised. He wondered who she was and as soon as he wondered the Guider reminded him that he was here on business. ‘’Prince Toreus-mind the job,not the senery.’’The Guider had a way of cock blocking him while on the job. ‘’Everytime I get to have some fun,Guider.’’ He slid past the beauty,her eyes still following his lionlike movements and headed for the table where Khotharr Khonn sat. He gave her one more look, hoping that she had not been there merely to distract his attention away from some enemy. She smiled at him, showing both dimples this time. He had a good feeling about her. Too good for this particular moment. He slid into a chair next to Khotharr Khonn. “Glad to see you could join us, Your Grace,” Khotharr Khonn said. “Glad to be here,” said Toreus. Khotharr Khonn,was a cousin.Part Thuvian on mother side-who was a sister Karista to his father,the Empiror and part Delkhonean and Kalladon on his fathers side.Kotharr Khonn ,Senior,like Great Khonn’s family line,that included Startarus Khonn and Thrull Khonn,that once ruled the Emerald Land of Thuvia,had given the strict darker sides and ambitions of both warrior classes.Kotharr Khonn’s line worn less armor than traditional Imperial Delkhoneans and had more honor than most Kalladon.Kotharr Khonn dressed mainly in Thuvian Ranger wear,but it was taylored also to show his partial Kalladon/Delkhon heritage.A broad golden sash was strapped across his chest,moving over his right shoulder and downward drapped toward his left side and around again,completing the trip to a bright,golden Thuvian Ranges Combadge. Next to Toreus Rhann sat a thin, tall man with white hair and a white beard. Khotharr Khonn gestured in his direction. “This is Joshua Carpenter, Master of Assassins for House Taylor.Joss to his freinds. Joss, this is Prince Toreus Rhann, first son of the Emperor Toreus Rhann.”. The title Master of Assassins was an ancient one,that started with the Atlanteans ancient ninja’s of Khaithan-a vast asiadic nation upon the ancient Atlantean homeworld.The Legion of Time Sorcerers,even learned a trick or two from them. In time,after the creation of the Legion of Time Sorcerers,the Title Master of Assassins,that apart of the Khathan Ninjas ,developed into the Celestrials Temporal Shadow Ninjas-who it was said -moved like smoke upon the wind .It was said that they could spy on or assassinate anyone-anywhere-anytime and never be caught or even be suspected.This art,combined other similar worldlines,was passed down generation to generation upon some worlds,that didn’t know where some of the tricks of the trade originated from. “Pleased to meet you,” said Toreus grasping the thin man’s hand. It was a very strong grip. In ancient times the Master of Assassins was not only a lord’s chief spy but also the man who took care of other problems that the duke might need to have addressed. Wet work as the term went. He did believe that this Joss Carpenter could strangle a man with that hand. Perhaps he had. “Not as pleased as I to meet the Lion Prince of Thuvia,” said Lord Carpenter. “Even at your young age your exploits have reached my seasoned ears.” Toreus frowned inside. He did not personally feel that he had any exploits worth recounting to a foreign spymaster. He had mastered the skills of a lionman, true and he was an accomplished rugby player but he had been born into the purple and somehow believed that that made him less than other men—not more. The Thuvian Prince suddenly felt unsafe in a room surrounded by unkworn mercenaries about.After this was supposed to be a secret meeting,as expressed by Supreme Marshal Kothar Khonn,and General David Greystone told at Thuvian Battle Command Center,just days before.Kotharr Khonn,Senior told there would backup personnel,but at this momment other his son,those names were classified.They did not tell Toreus their names,for fear,he’d allow such knowledge to get out of enemy hands or anything like that,but for them to do their jobs,those secret operatives would have remain annonimous,until needed.Still,Prince Toreus was unsure.One of his first missions,ended having several of his Rangers either killed or severiously wounded,because of certain enemy forces-Mankhorian Nomads gaining knowledge to prepare an amboush at Shakharha Passe.The Young Prince had learned that things his father told him,Kotharr Khonn,Senior and Arenjun Sarkhon,that with command comes great power and even greater responsibility of the lives of others and outcome of future events because of those command decisions.The Thuvian Prince had spent allot of time,with weight of the world on his young shoulders.He vowed,by Thrull Khonn’s Demons that never again would allow,his command decisions,cause anyone harm or harm the turn of events,not his favor. ‘’No,Kerchack’’Mongo said too loud,for everybody to hear,stamming his mug down on the table ‘’A Tomatoe is a fruite-not a vegetables.’’ ‘’No,Mongo’’Kershack grawled ‘’Tomatoes are vegetable's.Oranges,like Potatoes are fruites.’’Prince Toreus Rhann tied ignor the ignorant and pointless,loud arguement by the two Cha-Khundnd return back to topic at hand.The two Cha-Khundean warriors continued to argue what was a fruite and what was a vegetables,both getting it wrong in the end. ‘’I’m hoping that this...meeting place is secure.’’Prince Toreus wondered.’’If the local moron molisha find us,were dead meat--all of us.’’ ‘’Fear not,cousin.’’Kotharr Khonn imformed the young Thuvian Prince.’’I have half a dozen hired guns about to protect us,if things go badly.Look about and let your guider be your guide … to show you,that we are safe.’’ In one of the dens darkenned corners,merriment thundered to the low smoke-stained roof, where rascals gathered in every stage of strange alien armor and non native military uniform--furtive space mercenaries hiding from the local interstellar law enforcers,like the Terran Federation Rangers or trapped upon the Sphere-hoping to gain possible passage offworld to other distant lands, leering drunken soldiers-drummed out of some military service from cowardice or some other such nonsense,that would one kicked out of the military, quick-fingered gunslingers,looking for new fortunes and new challenges to prove themselves, swaggering bravoes with their wenches, strident-voiced women clad in tawdry finery. Native rogues were the dominant element--dark-haired, dark-eyed Arcadians,pistols at their side and daggers tucked in their web belts and bravery,if not brains in their hearts.Khotharr Khonn,knew some of them,via his guider link,like the one Prince Toreus had,that gave tactical data and historical material,when he needed such for combat tactical situations and mission operations reports on local individuals of interest. But there were wolves of half a dozen outland nations there as well. There was a giant pail,yellowish green Jovian Primative renegade, taciturn and dangerous standing to the other end of the tavern area.Two idiots were standing shouting something,in front of them,but Toreus Rhann had learded to tune retardesse long ago. He like all Jovian Primatives,was a product of superior genetic engineering of Old Earths Alpha-Omaga Warriors Super Soldier Program and has superhuman endurance,super stronge bones, regenerative abilities and unlimited strength.He wore a great lether sash around his left shoulder,that wrapped about his lower right,massively muscle hip.A huge set of ammo cartradges,hung from this and met upon a broadsword strapped to his great gaunt frame--for men wore steel openly in the Tavern. ‘’His name is He like all Jovian Primatives,was a product of superior genetic engineering of Old Earths Alpha-Omaga Warriors Super Soldier Program and has superhuman endurance,super stronge bones, regenerative abilities and unlimited strength.He wore a great lether sash around his left shoulder,that wrapped about his lower right,massively muscle hip.A huge set of ammo cartradges,hung from this and met upon a broadsword strapped to his great gaunt frame--for men wore steel openly in the Tavern. ‘’His name is Janus Rockaway-a space mercenary,sometimes star pirate and interstellar bounty-hunter,working with the Terran Federation and their Colonial Alliances.He’s originally from Terra Prime’’Jossua Carpenter imformed the Thuvian Prince.’’He was said to be a direct descendant of the famous Jovian Primative Slave Leader Joshua Rockaway,some centuries back in ancient Terran Colonial history.’’ The Jovian’s dark grey green eyes,glanced about,trying not to notice the Thuvian Prince gazing in his direction.Janus Rockaway,looked back around and returned to his Darkhonean Ale.Beside him was a very beautiful green skinned Jovian Primative female warrior,around 6 ft. 7 in tall-just her Jovian companions 7 foot stature’’Jossua Carpenter imformed the Thuvian Prince.’’He was said to be a direct descendant of the famous Jovian Primative Slave Leader Joshua Rockaway,some centuries back in ancient Terran Colonial history.’’ The Jovian’s dark grey green eyes,glanced about,trying not to notice the Thuvian Prince gazing in his direction.Janus Rockaway,looked back around and returned to his Darkhonean Ale.Beside him was a very beautiful green skinned Jovian Primative female warrior,around 6 ft. 7 in tall-just her Jovian companions 7 foot stature Prince Toreus thought obvious either his mate,sister or comrade or many all three.He wasn’t sure. ‘’Beside him is Lady Janisca Gravestone-a green skinned Jovian Primative female .She ill-tempered and violent depending the situation fun-loving, kind, empathetic,if she chooses to be.’’Kotharr Khonn imformed the Thuvian Ranger. ‘’Beside her is a Golemoidean known by the name of Barrack Nhorr-’’ Sitting opposite him,was another alien looking mercenary he was known to many to be a strange humanoid ,covered by a durable, orange silicon-based body armored hide.They were known as Gholemoidians ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance.He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands.His cold,baby blue eyes,twinkled back at Young Thuvian Prince as he staired at him.Toreus Rhann thought who these guys they no threat to him. Gholemoidians ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance.The outer shell of the Golem is called the carapace made up of about 60 bones that includes portions of the backbone and the ribs, meaning the turtle cannot crawl out of its shell. He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands. ‘’Both Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr,were two oddest of companions-a huge,hulking humanoid and his rocky Golem like companion.Both two of the fierest warriors and we can be relied on to watch our back trouble starts unexpectedly’’Kothar Khonn added Behind the the Jovian Primative and Gholemoidean,was a tall,dark haired warrior,who stood almost as tall as Khotharr Khann himself.He had cold steeling blue eyes and dark black hair,and was obviously of the same ancestry as the Thuvian Prince himself,but shared some ancestral traits of the Kalladon and Delkhon blood. ‘’Beside them-the bald ,oreintal looking Time Sorcerer Chairen Kharr-a rare Half Delkhonean and half Shaintainean Temporal Wizard,who was currently travelling Janus Rockaway and company.’’Kotharr Khonn reported. ‘’He claims to be able to trace his liniage back to the ancient Chinesse Empirors of the Shun Dynasty,upon Old Earth and the ancient Delkhonean Empirors of the Kharr Dynasty,upon the Delkhonean homeworld. ‘’Chairen Kharr ,claimed to be one of partial Atlantean blood-being they of one of many Elder Races-who eons ago controllled and conquored the infinate realms of temporal space,by way star gate technology plus cosmic and quantum temporal forces,to control matter and energy,to be used in many ways similar to those fictional and fantasy mystic wizards,to the Legion gained their name. The legion,it was said,were the true Guardians of peace and justice,throughout the infinate cosmos and infinate multiverse beyond.Better to have one at hand,while Arenjun Sarkhon was alway,handling other matters,than alone working without one of the Legion . ‘’Beside,even those four can’t handle trouble,I’ve made arrangements for other hidden hired guns scattered about the tavern.’’ ‘’Fight you cowards’’a dark,gravely voiced broke through the other load tavern patrons merrymaking. ‘’And big mouths ?.’’the prince asked,eyeing skeptically the three large head wolfish warriors directly between his table and the Jovians. ‘’These three are off plate mercenaries or so my guider tells me’’,Khotharr Khonn reported ,’’Darkhoneans -came here to fight on either side-when civil war breaks out or so the records show..I often use mercenaries sparingly,but never Darkhoneans.I worked,with various hired guns before to be used as back up,incase,there was any trouble ahead,during these meetings.Darkhoneans love to fight and fight anyone,for any reason.Tough,strong,reliable in battle,but mostly unreliable as back up in secret meetings like these’’ ‘’Fight you cowards’’a dark,gravely voiced broke through the other load tavern patrons merrymaking.Prince Toreus still eyed the Darkhonean sceptically.He knew tales of Darkhoneans from his father and mother.Darkhonean Warriors had an increased sense of honor and strict warrior code.But their militaristic traits ,that was a foundation to a proud, warlike principled race,whose violent tendencies often out ruled better non warlike judgement .It was something Toreus Rhann understood well.The difference between allowing your savage fighting skills,overule your self preservation and common sense,was a struggle,the Thuvian Ranger had to deal with everyday-twentyfour hours and seven days a week.3656 days in a Terran-Prime year.(this might need fixing,since i don’t how many days there would be in a Terran-Prime year) Toreus Rhann spied the bold-eyed boxom Brythundrian wench, sitting on the knee of a tawny-haired Darkhonean First Warrior. He was a wandering mercenary soldier, a deserter from some defeated army-perhaps somewhere on Terra-Prime or somewhere from beyond the stars-who could tell-so the Thuvian felt. ‘’Malinda.They fight like Darkhonean mice’’the dark faced warrior said.Minda just smilled and laughed like an idiot,that she was obviously.The Darkhonean prefered smarter,tougher women that this Brythundrian simpleton,but nothing close a true Darkhonean Warrior Woman was present at the momment. He was a huge,large,walnut headed.dark skinned swarthy looking hard-faced man of maybe over 6 foot-maybe 7 foot.He had an almost oriental look,but a bullbus forehead,that came into a strange,bar shapped widows peak.High rising satanic eye brows,curved upward,like great scimitars inward toward each other .This gave the wolfish faced dark haired giant more sophisticated and threatening demeanor,than many of the fellows around him. He simply sat there and grimmed a vulpin smile,bearing to canine fangs,like some humanoid predatory dog.A great black,scarlet and dark golden sash,made from leather,hung from his left armored shoulder pad down passed his broad deep chest and around his hip,toward his back area-which had a great Darkhonean Broadsword,strapped into it’s dark leather sheath.Odd energy weapon and a special knifes hung his combat ulity belf.also of Darkhonean design.Two other Darkhoneans sat silently behind his,keeoing their peace and not wanting insult their commanded by imforming that as Darkhonean Pack leader,he was embarassing them in public and should remain silent.Not boisterously get involved in some backward cultures retared sports. ‘’More-more-fight like men.not children you Terran spawned dogs.’’the Darkhonean shouted,lifting a cup of Darkhonean Wine,to encourage the two Thuleans still chocking each other.I have fifhty Drakharr credits upon Juggass Tharns head,that he’d beat his twine brother Drunkuss Tharn in a fair choking fight.’’ ’More-more-fight like men.not children you Terran spawned dogs.’’the Darkhonean shouted,lifting a cup of Darkhonean Wine,to encourage the two Thuleans still chocking each other.I have fifhty Drakharr credits upon Juggass Tharns head,that he’d beat his twine brother Drunkuss Tharn in a fair choking fight.’’ Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr both glaced over into the Darkhoneans direction,giving a sallure look of disguist and hopefully loud mouthed badluck,brought on by the ancient Lords of Light and Darkness-a eons old interstellar slang term for the many good and bad super beings fighting the Great Titantic Temporal Cold Wars of the Multiverse. The Thuvian Warrior tried ignored the stupid fighting contest behind him and continue with his mission.’’So can we continue ?’Prince Toreus asked.“Where are the Taylors?” “They are hidden in a safe place across town,” said Carpenter. “You will leave here and go and get them after me and Colonel Khotharr Khonn depart.” “Where are they?” Toreus Rhann insisted. Khotharr Khonn looked at Lord Joshua Carpenter. “Tell him. He needs to know.” Carpenter looked at a PAD that sat on the beer ringed and tobacco scorched table top. On its screen was a time stamp counting down. “Yes, my contacts in the police have informed me that we will be raided in just a few minutes. Nothing special. Just routine. This pub is known as a meeting place for mercenaries who are decidedly anti-Wallace.” A raid, thought the Lion Prince. That was just great. They were sitting here waiting for the Gods-damned RAMP to kick in the door and start asking for IDs. “You knew this and you didn’t call off this meeting.” “There wasn’t time,” said Joshua Carpenter. “Besides we will be gone as the raid commences and you, young warrior, will fight your way to the underground entrance at the back and escape. You will then go to the Church on 91st Avenue and ask to see Father Philip Cho.” “The Duke Nathaniel Taylor is being held in the Royal Prison at the edge of town,” said Khotharr Khonn. “We don’t have the troops or the time to reach him. The Duchess Lois Chandler Taylor and her two sons are hiding with the priest. As long as they are free the Wallaces are denied their victory. They are heirs to the Taylor family title and can form the core of a resistance.” “So you are not going to attempt to break the Duke out of prison.” Khotharr Khonn laughed and shook his head. “All you need to worry about is the Taylor family. Get to them and get them to safety. We’ve got everything else handled.” Toreus didn’t like the sound of any of this. The Duke was a cousin of his, on his mother’s side. And as long as the Duke was in jail there was a possibility that the Wallaces could execute him. And until he was out of jail there was next to no chance that they could bounce Radu and his nephews off the throne and replace them with a Taylor—Nathaniel. The boys would not do. It would be years before Nathan, the older boy, was old enough to assume the throne. If he took it now then he would have to be trusted to the guidance of a regent… Toreus Rhann looked at Carpenter suspiciously but quickly tabled the suspicion. The man was putting his life at risk just being here. The police—whether some were agents of his or not—were hunting for him. And they were expecting a raid shortly. They wanted a raid shortly. That was evident. Otherwise they would have met in a less open place. Khotharr Khonn outlined the plan and the extraction route to Toreus Rhann. The Prince now had serious doubts about what he had gotten himself into. This looked like many foolish risks for a possible low payoff. There was a chance that he could be caught or killed in the action and if he was… If I get killed then Pangea will have no choice but to go to war with Arcadia. No choice. The big Thuvian Prince looked at Lord Carpenter and his couisin Khotharr Khonn Khonn. He had known Khotharr Khonn all of his life. They had grown up like brothers. Toreus was closer to Khotharr Khonn, Junior that he was to any of his own siblings. Could he be cold blooded enough to put the Prince up as a political sacrifice to get the Pangean Parliament to vote for war with Arcadia.He had seen the half Kallodon/half Delkhonean Thuvian Ranger dangle a carrot in front of an enemy,if the cause was justified. And if so then how much did his own father know of this? Did Khotharr Khonn's father the Marshal? The Great Warlord of Pangea. No, this is ridiculous. You’re being paranoid, Toreus. To be cautious of politicians is not a mental illness, whispered the Guider. Thank you, Toreus Rhann replied. Joshua Carpenter and Khotharr Khonn filled Prince Toreus in on details of the mission. Much time had been spent planning out details and contingencies. Including the extraction route and its alternative. He was to take the Taylors to the Fountian and to a starship that waited up there. If he could not reach the Fountian he was to get the family out of the rectory house and out of town to a field where they would rendezvous with an agent carrying a jump connection that would connect to its sister in a starship. Then it was off to one of the alternate Earths for the Taylor family. It all seemed straight forward enough. Providing that one did not think about the thousands of police, military and mercenaries surrounding the city and patrolling throughout it. Boss! Shakhorja thought radioed him. Ully just spotted troops unloading from a lorry down the end of the road. Two lorries. They’re dog trotting in your direction. Khy’.Vhann’. The big Thuvian Prince received a hawk’s eye view of the trotting soldiers. They were coming from up and down the street and there were more in the ally behind it. Outside Toreus Rhanns attute hearing could the first Khy’.Vhann command. - 'Shi-Shoult! 'Shi-Shoult! Nacht bvowgun.`’’the Guider Gems translated that was being worn by both Prince Toreus and Khotharr Khonn, ‘’’Halt halt-Don’t move.’’the Khy’.Vhann said Eastern Gravh’arian Province Khy’.Vhann into Terran English ‘’’Halt halt-Don’t move.’’ 'Erschließen Sieghar, Sieghar arkadenscher Hondharr.! '' the Khy’.Vhann shouted’ Open up, you Arcadian Dog.’’ Prince Toreus Rhann,Colonel Kotharr Khonn and Joshua Carpenter hear the Khy’Vhann shouting outside MacKeen’s Tavern.They had hoped to avoid being found out,at this place,but were prepared to fight their way out,if nessessary.Everything the Fate of the Taylors,the Wallace rule,Arcadia and perhaps much of Terra-Prime depended on them surviving beyond the cramped,darkened den and getting out alive-free to do what they had to do was right for all the sentient beings of the sphere.But first,Prince Toreus and his companions needed a plan and one fast,before the dark forces of fate create more chaos to their mission. Chapter 11-The fight. Khotharr Khonn had that far away look that a thought radio communicator had. His eyes glazing as images were pumped into his hyper-mentate brain,by way of his Guider linking to outside survailance systems.The Khy’.Vhann soldiers were approaching the street The MacKhain’s Den was on. “Time to adjourn, gentlemen,” said the Emperor’s operative. ‘’Warrior;Perhaps you need a distraction’’the Guider spoke’ ‘’Right,Guider’’the Thuvian Warrior replied.’’Khonn,we need a distraction,to confuse the Zombie Pinheads outside,who’ll be hear any momment Now Khotharr Khann's cybernetic eyes focused on two students who were involved in a choke-out. This is a particularly simple-minded enterprise in which two young men try to choke each other out to see who will pass out first. Next to alcohol poisoning, suicide over girls and autoerotic asphyxiation, it is one of the leading causes of death among college-aged males. Their parents were spending fortunes to send them all the way across the Sphere to fill their heads with knowledge and they spent much of their time trying to destroy the very brains they were there to fill. Vanarian Tykhairians, often teach their idiot sons, how to fight, but not how behave in public places. Idiot displaces, like were common among their kind. ‘’Prince.notice the two morons having a choking contest ?’’Kotharr Khonn whispered to the Thuvian First Son.’’Just what we need .’’ The Prince frowned, shoved himself to his feet, and cracked his knuckles—always a bad sign. Shakhorja,’’the Toreus Rhann tele thought,byway his Guider Gem Headband.’’I need you ‘’ Outside,resting in the Spike side car,the Great Cat lifted his mighty head,yawn and tossled his mighty wild,ivory lion mane.’’Comng...boss.’’he tele thought back imatating what Ulyseas often responded to the Thuvian Prince’s commands. Prince Toreus Rhann knews that weak-minded people find ruining their games irritating. He did not mind irritating weak-minded people—not one bit.And these two foos,the Thuvian would make a fine sport of it today,whethe they knew it or not and make two losers,such as these useful to civilization-for once in their worthless lives. Toreus strode to the contestant's table with a grace that made even my feline walk look clumsy.In th uper level Shakhorja had made into the tavern ,leaping past patrons,over hard wod tables and ovr the upper level railing.The Great Lion fanded on all four safely and quickly moved to guard his blindside. Lest one of the chunkheads about the tavern decide to attack from the rear. A big, Caladonean muscle man, moved out of the shadows, waiting to see, who he’d have throw out into dirty alley way behind the bar first. Zhankhearian Barkeep employed him, to keep the peace, but often only after which he preferred to win, either lost on won. Then with a silent command, would action and be involved in this taverns many costumers scrabbles. The Prince grinned down at the two combatants and quickly grasped them by the nape of their necks with his huge hands, slamming their foreheads together with a hearty thud. They landed on their butts, stunned and dismayed. "Why'd you do that?" growled one of them as what passed for his brain cleared. Toreus pointed toward the door of the Union. "By Thrull Khonn's heart there's a war on out there, moron. If it's your death you be wanting then man up and join the fight. Choking each other. By Sarkhon's buttocks you're are fools." "We wanted to see who would unk first—or pass out," said the second choker, as if this explained everything. "Dimwitted tool," barked Toreus. "Back in Thuvia, we test how brave we are in battle--not in silly baby men games. Next you'll be walking about honking like those pathetic balless wonders in video wrestling.'' The first student bounded to his feet. Obviously he had left his mind at home in his parent's keeping when he came to Arcadopolis. "Smelly Thuvian lout." "I'd suggest you take this love play to your room lest you embarrass yourself," laughed Prince Toreus, his hands clenched into fists. "I'll not have a Thuvian question my manhood," growled the student. "And indeed it is in question," said Toreus, his cat green eyes narrowing like twin gun sights. It was decided it was time to save this hapless choker's life. Sharkhorja moved in between him and young Khotharr Khann and reared up, resting my paws on big mouth's shoulders. The boy's eyes bulged in horror. I am, after all, a rather large, saber toothed, Thuvian lion. "Get your cat off me, Thuvian Neanderthal," yelped the young man. "Again you are confused," laughed Toreus, clearly enjoying the choker's misery. "Thuvians are not Neanderthals. That's the Thuleans—chunkhead." "I have to pee," I said, grinning my best lion grin, which is never very reassuring to humans. No saber cat has eaten a man in centuries—but humans have trouble unlearning their fondest myths and prejudices. Whatever dark fear mama taught them in the cradle lingers for life. "Don't eat me, lion," said the lout, retreating.’’ The two Cha-Khundians,sitting in the corner,simply laughred at the stupid antics of the humanoid costumers,making all the trouble in the tavern. Sherah Khonn step toward him as he ran from the room looking over his shoulder to see if I was in pursuit. By now the Thuvian's Great cat, green eyes had fallen upon the other student who had pulled himself slowly to his feet. "I'm sorry, your lordship," stuttered the young man.He bumped into Kothorr Khonn.who standing behind him trying to block off his escape route. "I'm a Thuvian not a fool. You want to fight well have at it." "Not me, Prince Toreus. I've seen you on the rugger field and fencing. I have no desire to be crippled." Behind the Neanderthulean stepped the strange,big walnut headed man,with wolfish grim and dark battle armor,who was sitting at a table watching the two wrestlers. The other choker departed a wet trail of yellow drops that smelled like man water behind him.Near by,the huge wolfish warrior glanced at the Thuvian,annoyed by the Prince interfering in his veiwing of the Thulean Sport.He pulled off the stupid Brythundean wench angered by her stupid laughing,from big lap.The dum brown eyed,dark haired bimbo scurried off into the crowd behind him,fearing she might get caught up in the bad end of a fight. The Big Darkhonean just stood there glaring at both Prince Toreus Rhann and Captain Khotharr Khonn,hoping to instigate a reaction from either of the Thuvians.Both just stood there,smiling at one another hoping to ignore the big,bad Darkhonean in the room would go away and get drunk on my ale somewhere in a darkened corner. Brythundrian wench left suddenly,retreating into behind two other silent Darkhonean officers behind their commaned. ‘’I’m a Darkhonean Warrior-Captain Granus Khorr ’’the large headed mercenary boasted,bairring a wolfish grim. –once of the Imperial Darkhonean Star Troopers.The Darkhonean added,as if that little imformation was supposed impress everyone within ears lenth. ‘’Bravo.’’Khotharr Khann added himself,preparing to turn and sit back down at his table. ‘’I’m not afraid of you,neither little man.’’ Captain Granus Khorr stated forcefully,bearing his wolf like canine fangs. ‘’Yes,you are,by Thrull’s own devils.’’the Thuvian Prince responded,hoping to throw the larger warrior off his game. ‘’I’ve killed thousands of warriors’’the Darkhonean stated’’better than you-stronger than you.’’he added forcefully,with a hostile stair at the First Son of Thuvia. ‘’Congradualations.’’Khotharr . Khonn reported ‘’I hear though it was more like fifty than a thousand.”’ The Darkhonean momentarily turned and glanced at the Thuvian Rangers words ignoring their insulting meanings.He turned back the Lord of Lions,whom he really wanted to fight with,not Khotharr Khonn,the Third. ‘’Besides Pilgrim,I wanted to insult you,By Thrull,you’d be dam sure I intend to.’’Kotharr Khonn shot back at the Darkhonean Prince began to laugh at his cousins comments out loud,which enraged -Captain Granus Khorr more.With an enraged grawl that escaped from his cruel lips and violent shove,the Darkhonean pushed the Thuvian Prince back knocking him into the table,where the Jovian and the Gholemoid sat,knocking their drinks about and spashing much their contense all over their chests,the laps and table tops. ‘’Take that sissy coward.’’Captain Granus Khorr roared Khy’.Vhann mercenaries had already approached Market Street Plaza entrence,that led the upper levels of The MacKhain’s Den.Prince Toreus could hear their heavy boots scuffing across the Arcadean wooded floor.Roxarean Servant droids,buzzed to and fro,attempting to serve drinks before the stupid .The Khy’Vhann entered the tavern above,while lower level,the Vhan had yet to enter the premissis.. Down below Prince Toreus regained his composure and attempting to stand upon his feet. 'First you mock me and my friends then lay hands on me?' grated the Thuvian , his quick rage leaping up; and he returned the push with an open-handed blow,with his backhand that knocked his tormentor back against the Thuvian First Son,send him as well into the huge rude-hewn table behind both of them.The Thuvian felt like boasting to the stupid Darkhonean who he was,but the Guider stopped him. ‘’No,warrior.Remain silent as to who you really are.’’the gem spoke telepathically to the Thuvian. Ale splashed over the table,from several other mercenaries sitting behind, and the Darkhonean roared in fury, dragging at his Darkhonean sword,with his right hand,from the scabbarded harness around his torso and back.A great dark,odd shaped blade about four feet long,with great blue and silver all large almost retangle shaped basket hilt flashed outward toward the young Thuvian Prince.Somewhere behind Sharkhorja roared as if trying to ward his human lion brother and as well defie the actions of the hulking,larged headed mercenary. ‘’No,Toreus once again,not the time and place for a sword fight’’ ‘’And why by Thrull’s Devils’’The Thuvian Prince cursed. ‘’Because wiser minds that say so.You curse in the name of Thrull Khonn,but would listen his guidance when he gives it to you.’’The Great Jade spoke again. -Warrior Khonn we need another solution.’’the two guiders telepathically spoke to both warriors at the same time.Both Prince Toreus Rhann and Colonel Khotharr Khonn wonder,if this guider gem head band each wore,was simply another communication link from the Great Lord General Thrull Khonn’s Holo Ghost.Wondering would have wait for both at another time. Captain Khotharr Khonn,seeing the Darkhonean major draw his sword upon Prince Toreus,began to draw his own to help defend his Thuvian cousin,but desided not to,not wanting draw unnessasary attention with bloodsled began to look about for something to use as a weapon less lethal. Time Sorcerer Chairen Kharr,having made his way secretly over to the Thuvian captain offered Khotharr Khonn some advice. ‘’Perhaps my dear fellow.if you might use this chair’’the temporal wizard offered,pointing open handed down toward the near by wooden chair.’’After all,it is a might less lethal and a might more sturddier than anything else around.’’ ‘’Perhaps,Old friend.’’Khotharr Khonn responded.’’You could use your many vaughted mystical powers to help.’’ ‘’Perhaps’’ Time Sorcerer added.Prince Toreus Rhann picked the chain,with both hands,by it seatted back,with a ferm determined scawl upon his handsome face and slammed it hard over the Darkhoneans great big,long haired back skull.Splinters and shards of wood scattered all over like some much weat blowing in the wind,flying all over the stygian den.Prince Toreus stood there,with the remains of the chair in his great hands,looking surprised as his Delkhonean spawned strenth hit the Great wolflike dark warrior over his great big noggen as hard as he could muster to no avail. ‘’Owe.’’was all Captain Granus Khorr could utter,holding the back his great head with free left hand. Chairen Kharr,seeing the Thuvian captains plan,to knocking off guard,by hitting over the head,thus saving Khotharr Khann some unwanted question by the Ky’.Vhann moving about the upper levels of the tavern,open his left gloved palm.A silvery jewelled disk upon the hands back glowed and sparkle,with minute starry sparks.Electrical energy swirled about the cosmic power lense,like some magical serpent and shot out toward the time sorcerers extened arm.Bolts of electrical blue lighting arked toward the Darkhonean,shocking his mommentarilly.His great hulking physic could withstand a few harsh blows and few minor sword or knife cuts,but a blast of electro magnetic energy drawn from quantum space was another thing indeed,all together different.The Darkhoneans scarlet wolfish eyes frooze and his pupils diolated,as he suddently seized up like great titantic statue.His Great Darkhonean Bloodcutter fell out of his huge,paralized dark gloved hand,giving a thud as it hit the wooden beer and ale stained floor. Khotharr Khonn seizing the opportunity, kicked the hulking Darkhonean in his groin area hard with all might of right leg, driving his booted foot into the savage, alien warrior unprotected crotch. With Granus Khorr screamed out a bloodcurdling yell and dropped to his knee high dark booted knees.Prince Toreus then grabbed his great head, seeing his dark, red eyes were closed and could not see, since was filled tears with both hands. The Thuvian Lord of Lions shoved the massive head into a near by table, bashing his head hard with a great thunderous thud. He then raised the Darkhonean’s oversized melon and quickly, savagely rammed the warrior goatee style bearded chin into and onto the same oak table, knocking him out cold. The Darkhonean warrior fell silently to the floor,silent and hopefully dreaming of nothing oblivion. Khotharr Khonn looked down at his former opponent and then at his cousin Khotharr Khonn. ‘’By Thrull,I guess he read the script all wronge,didn’t he my cousin ?’’ ‘’What Script,my Prince?’’The Thuvian Captain responed.’’There was a script ,my grace ?’’ Prince Toreus smiled at his cousin response.The two Thuvian Rangers looked over at the remaining Darkhonean. ‘’You three Tolbart Dogs,abuised and shamed our captains honor.’’the old,silvery haired ,older looking Darkhonean,who the Second in Command of Granus Khorr’s little band of mercenaries,looking for work with Arcadia,standed several years before-due a misunderstanding themselves and a man,they owned some money for allowing them use of their ship for smuggling and piracy around and about the dysonsphere of Terra-Prime. ‘’Tolbert !What by Thrull Khonn’devils is a Tolbert?’’Prince Toreus asked. ‘’Obvious,your grace’’Khonn responded ‘’Some kind of a Darkhonean idiot.’’ Meanwhile,up above in a upper second level three Ky’.Vhann soldiers were noticing the fight down below,among all over noisie commotion.Crowds of roading and drinking patrons,whethered about back and for the,as the zombie like,armored mercenary soldiers attempted to see what was happening down below,at the lower ,darker areas of The MacKhain’s Den. Two unnoticed Darkhonean Warriors stood up,that were sitting behind their captain.The now,saw that their pack leader was down and now saw the opportunity to defend his honor. Somewhere could be heard Major Thuntard Jenson screaming ‘’Oogloo..Minkhoo hide’’ as all three dashed under the table. Behind the standing Khotharr Khann,the two friends of Khotharr Khonn stood up.Jonas Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr,towered over the two Darkhoneans by a few inches.Both sides glared at eack other,as Prince Rhann , Khotharr Khann and Chairen Kharr looked about,not knowing or desiding what to do next.Jonus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr picked the great Ardadean Oak table and pushed into the two remaining Darkhonean Warriors,sending into the debris left their commanding.They fell into him and over Captain Granus Khorr bashing their great walnut sized heads into the Barresta’s counter,near Toreus Rhann and Khotharr . Khonn. Just then the big door swung open, kicked by an armored foot. The Thulian bouncers reached for their side arms. Weapons discharged and the big Neanderthals went down twitching on the floor. The Khy’.Vhann stood motionless,not understand the three Darkhonean lying upon the floor a broken chair or two surrounding them.The Khy’.Vhann officers,were carrying the standard issue Acherhonean MG34-a crude rifle,created by an elder race of death merchants and death worshippers,allied to the Tauron and Ty’Khonn. ‘’Was vist das? Sie mit einer goeden Naturn braw? Haw Haw Haw’’the Guider Gems translated to both Prince Toreus and Khotharr Khonn.‘’What is this?You having a good natures braw ?Haw Haw Haw.’’ The Khy’Vhanns comments and laughing was stilted,cold as an aminated corspe was trying to make a joke. Everyone including the Thuvian Prince and companions stold tenselly as the Three Khy’Vhann stood looking about,like Zombie Gestapso soldiers holding their rifles in both hands awaiting for the reply that never come. Meanwhile,up above in a upper second level three Ky’Vhann soldiers were noticing the fight down below,among all over noisie commotion.Crowds of roading and drinking patrons,whethered about back and for the,as the zombie like,armored mercenary soldiers attempted to see what was happening down below,at the lower ,darker areas of The MacKhain’s Den.Your Drink,Sir-one robot spoke as another whizzed over and said your tea madame. Captain Janus Rockaway and companions saw the upper level Khai-Vhann looking about the patronts of higher plaza level . ‘’Khotharr ..Prince Toreus.’’The Big,hulking Jovian shouted over to them.’’My team here will destracting them,while you try to make it to one of the exites’’. The three Khai-Vhann Soldiers barely sentient stupidly looked over wondering who was doing all the sudden shouting. Janus Rockaway ,Lady Janisca Gravestone , Granus Khorr’s and Chairen Kharr all rushed quickly up toward the second level of the tavern,cutting off the near braindead Khy’.Vhann moving toward the grand stairway to the lower levels of the bar. 'Shi-Shoult! 'Shi-Shoult! Nacht bvowgun.`’’the Khy’.Vhann First Command shouted. Jonus Rockaway grabbed the Khy’.Vhann by the throat lifting him up one hand single handedly. Shit Shoot this,Pinhead.’’the Jovian yelled back,with big,broad grim upon his face and tossed into the Khy’.Vhann Squade,knocking them over like Avalonean Bowling Pins.Surprised,all .Vhann mercenaries fell backward into various near by tables and chairs,firing their weapons widely as they did. Jonus Rockaway withdrew his great oversized Jovean Bloodcutter-a massive sword made to fit the Jovians hands.The Jovian punched his Command badge and screamed ‘’Light em up,gents-it’s fighting time.Lets show the Pinheads how we of Jovia fight.’’Behind was Jessica Gravestone and Granus Khorr withdrew their swords,while ignighting their Plasma Shields ready to take the remaining Khy’.Vhann troopers. And Chairen Kharr disapproving of his companions brutal warrior ways,began make a series of mystical gestures,as he floated up toward the Galaxean Glow Glow lited tavern. ‘’You three are as clumsy as you are stupid.’’Professor Chairen Kharr quietly uttered. ‘’What we need is an Time Sorcerers expect skills.’’ With the ancient Cellestrial Temporal Wizard extended both arms and the Atlantean Power Guanlets began to light with elemental blue fire.He then blasted several glow globes with his lighting bolts-arching out from knuckles of both hands.Using several martial art like moves,bolts of electricity wide hit in one direction,from the left hand and in another direction from the right,shattering more globes.Below,the Khy’.Vhann looked on dimwiited as the Time Sorcerers fireworks desplays. ‘’It’s asskicking time.’’Jonus Rockaway screamed and the four hurled themselves toward the Khy’Vhann. Below Joss and Khotharr Khonn got up and started to move for the side door with their entourage of guards. Toreus was alone at the table.The remaining patrons scattered into the shadows of Mackean’s Den. The Prince of Lions jumped to his feet and turned the table over to make a shield between himself and the Vhann. Shakorja, on the move. Already moving. Engaging enemy. Two dead. The Khy’Vhann cops wearing RAMP armbands fired their weapons at the table. Bullets chewed holes in the varnished wood. Mercs at the bar waded into the enemy troops. Shields pulsed and knives flashed. The Khy’Vhann were master gunfighters---but this was a knife fight. Not their forte.The pinheads were poorly trainned to use knives and swords,even they carried such as cirmounial ornaments,due their connection to the Tauron and Acherhon Empire long long ago,in universe far far away. ‘’You know,everybody likes me-except you guys....’’the Thuvian Prince shouted over the table.‘’...so I hope you guys knows,this means wars.’’.With that he gave out a terrifying,almost inhuman roar of a lion,that some say was the First Son of Thuvia’s sacred totem,since birth and was enhanced with bonding with Shakhorja.Even generally mindless Khy’Vhann were startled by the Thuvian Warriors loud cry of the king lion. Prince Toreus threw his shoulder against the upturned table and shoved it into the mass of Khy’Vhann troopers. One or two knives pierced the table as the big Pangean slammed the table hard into the soldiers. He kept pushing the table until it lodged against the door frame crushing several soldiers behind it.Then great Arcadean Oak table spinttered and smashed,as the Thuvian smashed the Khy’Vhann into a near by wall. ‘’Quoovean Root Beer is way better than TarCha-Khundean Banana Peel Cigars’’Kershack shoutted. Two Khy’Vhann standing near by were knocked into the table were the two Cha-Khund Mercenaries sat,enjoying their Grogg drinks,despite all the commition about them.Huge silver mugs of Grogg,was jostled about,spilling much it’s contence onto the table and all over Gorilloid soldiers.Mungo and Kershack looked sadly down at their spilled drinks,then gave one confused look at each other and then an angery glare at the two Khy’Vhann soldiers trying to regain themselves upon their feet.Quickly,the two Cha-Khund pulled out crudely made,wooded handled rifles and pointed them at the Vhan warriors. ‘’Our grogg,you morons.You spilled it’’both Mungo and Kershack said similtainiously.’’Lousey,stupid Khey’Vhann bastards .!”” The Cha-Khund came to Arcadia,from Cha’Khon Colony to fight in a war-maybe be hired by the Taylors or some restistance forces to possibly fight Khy’Vhann.Now,they had started.In this remote MacKeen’s Tavern location,by blasting into the two Khy’Vhann,as they tried get up and turn about.The two soldiers jingled around by bullet fire from the two similians,then fell over dead.Mungo and Kershack began to laugh again and then with mighty leap,jumped up to the upper level of the bar. ‘’It take Cha-Khund to kill these stupid soldiers quickly and effisionately’’Mungo said to Kershack and the tavern floor below. ‘’You know what they say...Cha-Khund must not kill Cha-Khund,but everyone else is fare game...even nasty Cha-Khund we don’t like.’’Kershack said to his partner Mungo.The two simian began to laugh again louldly.’’Just be glad we threw bullets and not something else monkeys are noted throwing.’’Mungo added.The two continued to laugh,as mayhem surrounded them everywhere. Two Khy’Vhann’s lunged at Toreus from the side, their long Tauron knives down and ready. The Prince lifted his arm and the shield cut in, blocking the parry of one of the soldiers. Toreus Rhann used his leg to knock the .Vhann's feet from under him. The trooper landed hard on the floor as the Prince swung around on the man’s attacking partner, drawing his own Thuvian knife and plunging it into the soldier’s shield.It cut a path into the enemy soldiers deflector body shielding. Prince Toreus Rhann heard a short Tauron sword being drawn from it’s black and silver scabbard.The Great Thuvian turned drawing his own gleeming Thuvian Short Sword,with right gloved hand.The near mindless mercenary re-acted,ready to swing his own blade. ‘’Well,by Thrull.’’Prince Toreus roared ‘’are going to use that weapon or stand their posing for Memmorial Day holo pictures.’’The Khy’Vhann answered with like the icy coldness and leaped, and his sword flashed in deathly arc .But Toreus Rhann moved with the abruptness of a jungle cat.The Thuvian dodged sideways,missing his opponents blade by near inches.But as he reeled about,dodging each of Khy’Vhann deadly sword swings,Prince Toreus then leap into the air,like great panther.The Thuvian Ranger thrust with all the power of his broad shoulders down toward the enemies right shoulder blade,as he return moving toward the tavern floor. The sharp point tore through cold blue plasma shielding and into the Khy’Vhann’s uniform below it.Blue sparks tossed about like tiny fire flied about a camp fire.Flesh cut inward and bones crushed the police officers left arm,the one he held his sword in..The Khy’Vhann screamed a horrid,deathless squeel,the Thuvian thought none of these mindless mercenaries could do,as he landed back upon his booted heels.The Khy’Vhann then dropped his sword and Toreus Rhann could hear it clanging somewhere upon the stygian floor below.The Zombie Merc,holding his near severed rightarm.Strangely,the Thuvian almost felt sorry for the poor,souless wretch of a warrior.The remains of the Vhann’s should and arm hung lifeless like a dead vine,hanging off a dying tree and heart, and the red-haired warrior died at Toreus Rhann's feet.*** ‘’Warrior.Prince Toreus.’’the guider suddeenly spoke’’Watch out.from behind..’’ Before the Thuvian first Son could advaid whatever danger,that was behind him,two Khy;Vhann were struck by twine pairs of electro boomarangs.The Vhann mercs stiffened up and fell backwards,like dead wood freshly chopped by a woodsmans axe.Prince Toreus Rhann turned about to see who threw those strange weapons.A tall bronzed man,with flowing plantinum blonde hair,dressed in a blue tunic lanced together in the front waiste extending v neck slit,stood next an equilly tall woman,similarly dressed also of plantinum blonde hair.Both wore high knee boots.Both were holding in the hands a small metal baton,who handle resembled a samurai sword hilt. ‘’Tureck Keel of the TyRhainean Empire‘’the tall,bronzed man said.’’At your service.This my fairfull companion and betroved Luanna Keel.’’.The tall bronzed amazon beside also smiled but was silent.Behind them two other Khy’Vhann warriors were coming up to attack the TyRhaineans couple,but both similaltainously ignited their metal rod and stunned the chalkie white faced soldiers into oblivion,by cracking them onto the side neck area.All the while Toreus Rhann and Sharkhorja observed the two,tall strangers and wonder what strange weapons were eithers,that they carried. ‘’Tyrhainean Stun Batons.’’Tureck Keel informed the Thuvian Ranger,with a broad smile showing his weapon as he did’’Good for controlling crowds,disobeint prisoners,pleasing you mate on a lower setting and a thousand other uses,or so my company tells me.’’ ‘’Where can I order one of those ?’’Prince Toreus responded. ‘’I’ll see what I can do.’’Keel commented’’Place an order with sometime.’’The big TyRhainean said moving away from the Thuvian Ranger,with his mate Luanna,dissappearing into the crowd. Somewhere in the far courner Prince Toreus spotted Warlord Oliver Travers Magee pulling out a huge,archiac hand weapon,known as a 357 auto magnum colt revolver and shooting at Khy’Vhann yelling ‘’Go ahead,make my day punk.Make like a tree and become wallpaper.’’ ‘’He surely will,youz pinheads.He’s Mister Warlord Magree-baddest man in town all around.Meaner than a junk yard dog on a big log,but not as bright-but will make you flight.’’ Olsenn Mockie interupted,blasting a hole into the roof with his Khomandhai River Ranger style shootgun. Tamara Frost,with sword in hand looked over to Mushulla Mechesta saying ‘’That tard always saying and doing stupid crap.’’ ‘’Which one ?’’Mechesta shot back ,as Frost gave a wild,crazy look. Meanwhile,Khotharr Khonn and Joss Carpenter made their way to the side door ,through the crowd of fleeing patrons,only to run into a gang of RAMP police who were watching that exit. Sgt .Arnie Vincenzo the cabby was parked in the alley on that side of the building waiting for them. His car,was hidden in a cloud of self made smoke,that slowly ejected from small ,hidden canister under the car,to conseal his location. ‘’Here’s an Easter Egg for you chumps’’the cabbie said’’Happy Motslo Balls,jerks’’ He casually tossed a stun grenade into the mass of cops. RAMP cops fell this way and that as the bomb went off. Joss Carpenter kicked one of the downed men in the jaw as he tried to get back up. Khotharr Khonn clubbed one across the neck with his fist. They then crossed the alley and dove into the open smoke filled air about the gull wing door of the yellow cab.The two Stupital addicts were still rummiging throught the dumpster,despite all commotion into the near by tavern.’’Singa a drunk.Ringa stupidol drunk,will ya,mate ?’’one was singing an old Arcadian folk song badly and with wrong words added. “Time to move, Mr. Vincenzo,” said Khotharr Khonn Khonn. “Damn right you say,as my Aunt Mildred usta say” said the cabby.’’Hang on to yer shorts,folks,this might be dangerous.’’ He activated the car’s cloak and ascended to roof top level on the paragrav drive. Dust and other debris kicked up,from with under the car,pushed around by anti gravity ground effects.A holographic sign flashed off and on,alternating from Welcome to Mackean’s Den to The Greatest Place in Arcadia..They did not land until they were over a parking lot six blocks away. Joss Carpenter looked over at Khotharr Khonn from his side of the car bench. Do you think we should have told him?” Khotharr Khonn shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know that he’s the best man for the job. By the time he’s done the RAMP will have committed all their forces to netting Prince Toreus. Then the door will be wide open for what we need to do.” Joss Carpenter nodded. Vincenzo put the car in drive and they were away to their next assignment. *** Inside the pub Toreus Rhand and the mercs in the bar faced off against the Khy’.Vhann in a number of pitched shield battles. Sparks jumped from the cold plasma shields as knives made contact. Dead bodies, both Khy’.Vhann and non-Khy’.Vhann’ began to mass on the floor. All in all, Toreus observed, more of them were .Vhann than not. The thing about Khy’.Vhann was that they had contempt for their own deaths and so died in large numbers.Up above the Thuvian could hear the the Jovian and his team had exited the upper lever.Everything upstair was now time exite down here. ‘’Guider,any suggestion ?’’Toreus asked looking about the tavern,as remaining costumers and Khy’.Vhann ran about,among the smoke and debris. ‘’Yes,Warrior Prince run.’’the gem responded commandingly ‘’By Thrull’s Wisdom..thanks.’’the Big Thuvian shoot back.’’A great help.’’ ‘’Why thank you,my prince.’’ Prince Toreus’ back was to the wall and he was cut off from any exit. He’d have to fight his way to the side exit where Joshua Carpenter and Kotharr Khonn had left. There was no other choice. “Hey, muscles,” said a contralto voice from behind him. “Back toward the hall behind us.” He looked around to see the red haired female soldier standing there with a lumpy little Thulian and two of the hulking Rheticulans he’d seen earlier. He backed in her direction. “Lead on, miss…?” “Just follow me and keep the banter down to a minimum.”The beautiful boxum scarlet warrior woman smiled.’’Be cool love and we’ll both get out of in one piece.’’ Prince Toreus Rhann detected a lovely Lemurean accent.The Lemurean,like his people came from ancient Terran celtic stock,but the Lemureans boosted to be mostly of ancient British or Britain blood.The big Thuvian hoped this might be the start of a beautiful freindship,provide both of survived to get anywhere else.